A Thugs Life
by YAYA IS KING
Summary: Fang, his brother, sister and friends are all involved in a gang just like his father was but what happens when Fang finds out the truth about his fathers death. Please read the story will hopefully be better then the summery.
1. Chapter 1

**What up this is a new story for you guys. My other two I have run out of ideas for. But the are still open for ideas from you guys alright? So lets get the show on the road.**

_16 years ago Fangs pov_

"_Come out with your hands up!" The police chief said into the mic. They have been trying to catch the ganglearder for years and now they have him or so they think._

"_COME AND GET ME BITCH!" He shouted before unloading another clip from his AK._

"_Alright boys go and get him" within two minutes 2 of the twelve of the best cops in the U.S. went through the door one though a window and then there was gun fire. After the gun fire died down the chief and five others went into the house only to find the leader kill the last of the twelve that were sent in. they ran back outside and the chief ordered them to shoot the house. After an hour of that the chief went in and found him full of bullet holes but still breathing. They dropped him off at the hospital and 4 months later was sentenced to life in prison. He only ended up serving 16 years because he died of heart failure. I went to that funeral and for the first and last time in my life did I see my dad. On his tombstone it said father, husband, son, brother, and friend. The traditional R.I.P and 1996-2029. He died at 34 years old._

**Two years after the funeral Fang pov**

"Come on Fang we don't want to be late" my mom said through my door.

"Alright." I said back to her.

"I'm going to go and check on Iggy." She said. I heard he walk away.

Iggy is my one of my two siblings then there's my sister Clementine She looks like our mom when Iggy looks like or grandpa on our moms side and I look like my dad. But only in the face and my body build. Me and Iggy and Clem are triplets. Iggy has strawberry blond hair and very light blue eyes like my dad but dads were an ash blond. Clem has brown hair and eyes and has moms skin tone like Iggy and are pale. Me I have Black hair and eyes and olive skin tone like my dad. Iggy is 6 foot, Clem is 5 feet 10 inches , were I'm at 6 feet 3 inches. Mom says I got my dad's height. All three of us and our friends are in a gang called YAYA'S CREW. Our parents have no idea about it. My name is Fang Pacheco And this is my story.

**Let me know what you guys think. Oh yeah before I go I need some oc charters for this story and the fist ten reviewers get a spot. I will let you all know who the ten are and i will ask them to pm methere characters details.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up I'm sorry I haven't be able to update. I owe you guys for waiting. I don't own MR JP does.**

**Fangs POV**

The graduation went by fine. But just as we stepped in the door to the house my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello." I said to the person on the other end.

"Hey Fang we have a meeting at the church in 20." Max said.

"Alright we'll be there."

"See you there." Then I hung-up the phone.

"IGGY, CLEM WE GOT TO GO." I hollered at them from the door. Iggy came down the stares already in colors. Then Clem. Me I'm always in color. The gang colors are black and white. But I don't wear white.

We got in the car our dad left us which was a 70 Chevelle ss. We got there 10 min later and saw Max, Angel, her brother Gazzy, Ari Max's older brother, And Nudge.

Max is wearing a white T and black Dickies. And black Lugz. She has brown hair with natural blonde streaks in it. She's kinda tan. 5 foot 8. And gorges chocolate eyes.

Nudge is brown with brown eyes. She is wearing a white T with a pink design on it black jeans white shoes.

Angel is a little pale but not to pale. With blond hair that frames her face and see looks like an angel. But in a fight she is mean as fuck see gives the devil a run for his money. She has blue eyes that complete the look. She is wearing the same thing as Nudge.

Gazzy looks like Angel but as a boy. He has on a black shirt with black and white camo jeans with black boots.

Ari has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the same as Iggy black and white.

After five more min everyone was there all in color. Then YAYA walked out with a mask on as always.

"Today we stop watching other gangs come and take what we have earned. Today we stop hiding from the other gangs and the cops. Today we act we go and take back our turf from those mother fuckers. I want every one of them to know that when they started to drop our homies and take our turf that they fucked up. That they should have never fucked with the crew. Drop any mother fucker flying the wrong flag. Go to there turf and drop them. Take back what's ours. And take what's there's!"

After he stopped talking everyone cheered and shouted. It's about time we fought back. Then he had three of each of the rival gangs come up to the grounds. Hands zip tied to there backs.

"Let's start with these ones." He said. After about ten min nine bodys lie lifeless on the ground. That felt good. I thought to myself.

YAYA and three of the lutenits went inside to talk.

After the meeting the 8 of us went back to my house. We had a little party. As in little the whole crew was here. That's like 80 people. And we got fucked up. Thank god my mom was on a business trip for about a week 6 days left.

_"Go To Church"_

_(feat. Lil Jon, Snoop Dogg)_

_[Intro: Ice Cube]_

_Yo if you're fucked up, put your cups up_

_Ice Cube and Snoop Dogg, nigga what's up_

_See he's a gangster, I'm a hustler_

_Yo it's either thank ya, or it's fuck ya_

_[Ice Cube + (Lil Jon)]_

_I'm down with Lil Jon ain't got to pretend (YEAH!)_

_"Crunk Juice" nigga run the club that you in (HEY!)_

_You scary motherfuckers don't wanna bring the ruckus (NAH!)_

_You just spend all your time in the club tryin to duck us (WHAT?)_

_And if you walk by nigga, I'ma knock fire nigga_

_from yo' ass, you can come try nigga (HEY!)_

_In the hood, all the way down South (YEAH!)_

_I ain't Mike Jones, keep my name out'cha mouth bitch (Mike Jones)_

_We can get it crackin if it get to clickin clackin_

_Look at Mr. Jackson, nigga with no reaction_

_If you scared, go to church, we gon' hit you where it hurts_

_That don't work, we'll put you in the dirt_

_Cause a whole lot of rappers make a whole lot of noise (hey)_

_Lyrics full of steroids, niggaz paranoid (hey)_

_And when you get that blowup, it make you throw up_

_When you realize your favorite rapper ain't got no nuts_

_[Chorus 2X: Ice Cube + (Lil Jon)]_

_If you a scared motherfucker go to church (GO TO CHURCH)_

_If you a gutter motherfucker do your dirt (A DO YOUR DIRT)_

_If you a down motherfucker put in work (A PUT IN WORK)_

_IF you a crazy motherfucker go berzerk (A GO BERZERK!)_

_[Snoop Dogg]_

_Click clackin, pistol-packin, Crip raggin folio_

_Who the only nigga in the club with the toolio_

_You ain't know? Yeah you did; there it was, there it is_

_"Is that Coolio?" Naw bitch, let me in_

_Jibba-jabba snatcher get at ya, spit at actors & rappers_

_Hang out with kidnappers and jackers_

_Make money off crackers; can you imagine how I keep shit crackin?_

_It's the big boss Dogg I'm back in action and smashin_

_I flash with the bling I sur-pass the supreme_

_You don't really wanna have a clash with my team_

_I mix hash with the green I'm the, last of the kings_

_If I got a bitch with me she got ass in them jeans_

_Rollin through yo' neighborhood, my Cadillac so clean_

_Servin all you suckers cause you all dopefiends_

_Just like that dopeman, nigga what's up?_

_You run up with that bullshit I'll fuck yo' ass up_

_[Chorus]_

_[Lil Jon: repeat 2X]_

_You scared, you scared_

_You scared motherfucker you scared_

_You scared (you scared) you scared (you scared)_

_You scared motherfucker you scared (you scared)_

_[Chorus]_

_[Ice Cube + (Lil Jon)]_

_It goes one for the money (HEY) two for the show (YEAH)_

_Three for the pussy, fo' for the glow (HEY)_

_Five for the rookies, six for the pros (NAH)_

_Seven for the numbers of them fuckin zeroes (WHAT?)_

_Eight for haters, nine for the cause_

_Ten for my niggaz, behind big bars (HEY)_

_Fuck these devils, and they laws (YEAH!)_

_Never question the size of Ice Cube's balls_

**The next day Max POV**

I woke up with a killer headache and in someone else's bed then I remembered last night and got up found my cloths and left for home.

**Fangs POV**

I woke up because my door slammed shut I got up and noticed I was naked. I got dressed went down stairs to the kitchen and saw Iggy cooking.

"Hey Iggy who just left?" I asked

"I have no idea I just woke up when the front door slammed."

Well that was odd.

**Well what did you guys think.**

**Special thanks to:**

**boxtoplad999**

**mac1222**

**Allysssa14**

**Kadoodles**

**For reading this story and following this story.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again SO I'm just going to get to the story.**

**Fangs POV day when his mom will be home.**

After breakfast I jumped in the shower. After 15 min I got dressed and went down stairs to hear someone playing my dad's piano. When I got to the living room YAYA was playing it. Not just like play it just for fun I mean he is playing Beethoven on it.

I was about to ask why he was here when the front door opened and mom walked.

"Are you playing a c.d.?" she asked

"No my boss is playing dads piano." I said to her. See came around the corner and thank god the piano made I so she could only see his back.

"Mom lets go get you stuff up in your room. I know you had a long flight so you should go lay down." Iggy said as he came out from his room hair still we from his shower.

"Ok" was all she said while she looked like0.0 at YAYA.

After she left I asked him what he is doing here.

"At first to ask if you have seen Max any were her dad is very worried." Did I mention that her dad is a doctor and he knows about the whole gang thing.

"No not sense the party. But why are you playing the piano right now?" I asked him

"Well I saw it and couldn't help myself I used to play for my wife before….we got separated." He thought for that last part.

I was about to ask him another question but Iggy came down the stairs and said "Mom wants to meet YAYA." He said in a panicky voice.

"SHIT! Man we have to tell her now about us being in a gang." At that moment Clem thought it was a good time to show up from her room she stopped and looked at YAYA about to ask why was he here and on dads piano. But Iggy said "we have to tell mom were in a gang." That made her stop.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Cause she wants to meet YAYA and Fang said his our boss from work." Iggy told her.

"We have no choose in this matter agreed?" I asked

"Agreed" they both said

At that moment mom walked down the stairs and YAYA stood from the piano. Did I mention he still had his mask on. He met her by the stairs.

"It's good to see you again Sophia." He said to her.

"It's been a long time YAYA." She said back.

"You see I talked to your mother already around the same time you joined my gang she said if one of you dies she'll have some of her old friends to get me. Did see ever tell you about her being a shot caller." he asked us.

"I don't live that life any more ever since my husband was arrested 18 years ago. I still want to know how you got that info on me." She said.

"I know people. People that are supposed to be dead but aren't and some friends from that gang." Was all he said then he left.

2 hours later Max came through the door all beat to shit.

"What happened Max?" I asked her.

"The kings got a hold of me but I managed to get away." Was all she said before she started to cry.

When I get my hands on them they will pay.

**Hey look two chapters in one day sweet. And yes I told you that Fang would find out what really happened to his dad but that happens in the next chapter. I swear.**

**Alright please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright let's just get to the story shall we.**

**Fangs POV**

Once we got Max to the hospital the whole Crew knew what to do. We went to the church to get ready. We grabbed anything that could do damage. Our arsenal ranged from bats and knifes to 9 mm's and AK-47s. When YAYA showed up he called me, Iggy, and Ari over to his car.

"Alright each of you get 5 homies together each. I got special weapons for you three." He opened the trunk of his Monte Carlo and we saw 4 rpg-7s, and a shit load of hand grenades.

"Fuck yeah. Let's do this shit!" Ari yelled but be for we got into the cars other cars showed up. And we knew that it was another West side gang. Turned out to be the west side kings. Not the kings we are after the ones we're after are the central state kings.

"What up YAYA, I heard you're going after the CSK's we just wanted to know. Need any help?" the guy asked before we could say no YAYA said "There's always room for family on this kinda shit and you know you don't have to ask." After he said that they did that half hug half hive shit. Then we set out to wipe those mother fuckers on the face of the earth.

We rolled up in to their turf and we saw like 50 of them just walking on the side walk YAYA gave a whistle some of them look over at and saw him pointing an rpg at them. They pulled out there guns but it was to late he fired one and kill 20 of them and blown up a car that landed on five more. Then I fired followed by Iggy and Ari. We did that for almost 3 hours until they were all dead. We then went back to the hospital to check on Max i noticed that YAYA had been shot. As if he read my mind he said "You can't kill a man that's already dead." And then it started to click he told my mom that he got info from people that are supposed to be dead but aren't and then he said that I just had to figure out who's behind the mask.

When we got to Max's room she was up and dressed.

"Hey Max guess what we did today?" Iggy asked in cheerful voice.

"What did you guys do this time?" she asked in a scared voice.

"We got payback on the CSK's, that's what we did." Was what Ari said

That's when Jeb walked in. "Hello every I saw what you did you guys did on the news and I thank for it. I couldn't do it any better. Or at all for that matter." he said kind of sad. "I have some news for every one of you especially for you Max." he paused for a minute to gain his thoughts. That's when he said the only thing that that scared Max more than death.

"Max you're pregnant."

**That did not go as planned but I had already wrote this chapter but can't find the paper that I wrote this on.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. What you guys thought that I was going to quit on this story like the other two? Hell no this story I can relate to. So in other words on with the story.**

**Max POV**

"I'M WHAT?" I hollered at the top of my lungs. "I can't be pregnant none of those guys could do that to me." Then I remembered the party. Everyone looked at me to see if I remembered anything. "It happened at the party." I said to no one inpaticuler.

"Max do you remember who you were with that night?" Fang asked me.

"You." Was all I said and just like that the guy I had a crush on since fifth grade was going to be the father of my child.

"I'm going to be a dad." Fang said then everyone said like, I'm going to be an uncle Iggy and Ari said that, then Clem said I'm going to be an aunt, then Jeb said his going to be a granpa. But the one that shocked everyone but Jeb was what YAYA said "I'm going to be a grandfather."

Then everyone turned their attention to YAYA and to Jeb for an answer. Before anyone of us could say anything YAYA said "Everyone in any way blood related to the baby is out of the gang." Then he walked out. We just stared at where he stood.

The first one to speak was Ari. "He just kicked everyone related to Max and Fang's kid out of the gang." We all just nodded slowly just to make sure we weren't just hearing things.

**YAYA POV**

I went to go tell Sophia what had happened. When I got to her house I notice that the door was open. And me being me I pulled out my 9 and walked in I saw her sitting at the piano.

"You know I only knew one man that could play like you did the other day. But he is dead." She said to me.

"I removed Fang, And Max and everyone related to them. Even Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge." I told her.

"So your taking yourself out to. Jared." she knew who I was. Because I had to play that damn piano. So I toke off the mask and sat with her.

"How did you figure it out?" i asked

"Because of how you knew the info on me and what you said before you left." She paused for just a minute then she started again. "Why did you pretend to die. At least you could have told me the plan."

"I couldn't tell you cause my own kids didn't even know that I was alive until the other day. I thought they would never accept me for what I did all those years ago." I said

Just then they all walked in except for Fang and that everyone but Max was hurt.

"What happened?" I asked

"The CSK's came to the hospital and tried to take Max but we managed to hid her so they toke Fang instead." Iggy said

Then I walk in to the grudge and got in to the Chevelle and toke off to find my son. When I pulled up to their main place they had guys everywhere pointing guns at me. So I got out of the car and walked up the steps. When I got to where they we holding Fang the ones from outside were right behind me. When I saw who had my son I almost died right there and then.

"Hello Jared it's good to see you again." former Office Cortez said to me.

"What is it you want with me?" I asked him

"What I always wanted you to be dead." He said

"Well you should do it right this time and I might actually be dead." After I said that there was a bang and blackness. I could still hear voices. Then two more shoots and now there was nothing.

**Fang POV**

"NOOOOO! YOU BASTERD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at the man who killed my father again.

"Guess what you'll never see me again." He said then someone hit me in the head with a bat. When I woke up It was dark outside and then I saw my father's lifeless body for the second time in my life I got up and tried to pick him but with no success. I dragged him to the car and put him in the passenger side and drove to the hospital after three hours of waiting the Jeb came out of the surgery room and looked at me and shuck his head. He came over to me and gave me a hug and for the first time I cried. I cried into Jeb's shoulder then he drove me home. I told everyone what had happened. Everyone was upset.

When it was time for the funeral every gang leader from the west side was in attendance the whole crew was there also. Everyone said that if they found Cortez they would bring him to face the crew and me.

**9 months later Fang POV**

Today was the day my son came home from the hospital. His name is Jared Pacheco the third. Named after me as I was named after my father. We did find Cortez and lets say that it was a closed casket ceremony. The crew was no more the hoods were a lot safer now that all gangs are gone but the story doesn't end here.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Huge shout out to everyone who reads this story.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up yes a new chapter for A Thugs Life enjoy.**

**Fang POV**

I woke up to the sound of my son crying from the other room. So I did what any responsible father would do.

"Max wake up the baby is awake again." What you thought I was going to go check on him. I have work In 2 hours people.

"Your turn to spend some time with your son." Then she rolled over and went back to sleep.

"You suck." I said under my breath.

"But you still love me anyway."

Guess not quite enough. I walked into the babys room and the second he saw me he stopped crying.

"Good now go back to sleep." Just as I walked out the door he started to cry again.

"How the did my mom deal with this shit. And there's only one of you and there was three of us. Man I'm surprised she did not kill us a long time ago." I said to him as I picked him up.

I then proceeded into the front room and laid down on the couch.

When I woke up again my own son was smacking me in the face. Not that it hurt it was just annoying as hell. Just then I saw Max walk into the kitchen and I followed her.

"What time is it?" I asked

"12 pm. Why?" She asked innocently

"I'm so getting fired after this."

"To late your boss called to say don't even both coming into work to day cause your fired."

"When did this happen?"

"An hour before you had to go to work."

"I am going back to bed."

"Nope we are going to Iggy's for lunch."

"Let me got get ready."

One day you are in one of the most feared gangs in the city and the next your taking you son to a play date with you nephews. Welcome to the after math of a Thugs Life.

**I Hope You Guys Liked It Because I have no idea how to continue. Please help me!**


End file.
